


it's all in the woodwork

by checkmyshoe123



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Orchestra, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmyshoe123/pseuds/checkmyshoe123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the kinkmeme with cellist!Mike and lawyer!Harvey.</p>
<p>Harvey had never been particularly fond of classical music, but this cellist kid is actually pretty good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all in the woodwork

**Author's Note:**

> Harvey takes a potential client to the orchestra to help woo him/her over to the firm. They are given a behind-the-curtain tour/VIP passes (because, seriously, he’s Harvey Specter) and in the general chaos that is pre-performance he literally runs into this scrawny blonde technician (or rather literally runs into him) who can’t seem to keep track of important things like cellos. So imagine his surprise when that absentminded theater tech is actually one of the cellists in the orchestra. And a damn good one at that if his solo was anything to go by. 
> 
> And just like that Harvey is intrigued because that kid treats music like no one he’s ever met before and he likes it. A lot. 
> 
> Bonus for:  
> -Harvey finding excuses to see the orchestra again  
> -Orchestra drama (i.e. auditioning for solos, etc)  
> http://suits-meme.livejournal.com/3959.html?thread=1402743#t1402743

“Shit!”

Mike’s running late. Again. It’s not his fault this time, though. Mike forgot to set his alarm an hour early and Jenny and Trevor were away for the weekend so they didn’t remind him that rehearsal was moved and shit shit _shit_.

Halfway through packing his cello case he realizes he’ll have to take the bus, because his bike’s in the shop and wait he can’t bike with a cello anyway (stupid!), when does the bus come? He scrambles through the pamphlets scattered over the coffee table before he procures the schedule. He swears under his breath and once more loudly when he bangs his elbow on the doorframe as he leaves with his cello case rolling behind him and music folder tucked under his arm.

He arrives to the rehearsal hall about forty-five minutes late, but the director just gives him a pointed glare and turns back to lecture the violas. Mike breathes a sigh of relief and skips over to the next room to warm up.

 

* * *

 

Harvey rolls out of bed at 7 and heads down to the gym, not appearing for another hour. He lazily makes himself breakfast and is dressed and in the car by 8:30.

He doesn’t usually get up this early to go to the office, but he’s got meetings with at least three clients today so he wants to get an earlier start on the day. At around noon Donna tells him that Charles Evans cancelled and an hour later she tells him that Angela Potter wants to go out for a dinner date. He readily accepts and Donna hands him tickets to see the New York 9 Circles Symphonic Orchestra.

How she does it, he’ll never know.

They arrive a bit before 8, after a dinner of endless wine. Harvey doesn’t usually drink this much on school nights, even when he is out with a client, but Ms. Potter is so very insistent. She practically thrums with excitement when she sees him hand over the VIP tickets and they dash into the performance hall, anxious to see the players backstage before the concert. Well, she’s anxious. Harvey never was very interested in Mendelssohn.

And that’s how he runs into Mike Ross.

 

* * *

 

To say he runs into Mike Ross would be inaccurate. If anything, Mike Ross runs into _him_ , and Harvey bristles. Harvey’s about to ream the kid out, but he looks like he’s about to burst into tears so instead he settles for shaking the guy, who at this points seems to have frozen in front of him before snapping out of it.

“Sorry! Sorry! Jesus, this is not my day. I’m really _really_ sorry, I didn’t see you there and I’m in a bit of a rush because I’ve seemed to, ah, misplace a cello. You haven’t happened to see one laying around, have you? It’s Romanian, it’s got a dark wood, um....” Damn does this kid speak quickly. He’s about to reply when - “Oh wait! I know where it is. Never mind, don’t mind me. Oh, hey, VIP tickets, that’s neat. Look, I’d love to stay and chat but _Jesus Christ_ the director’s going to chew me out! So sorry, gotta dash, nice meeting you!”

Harvey blinks and he’s gone. He hears in the distance a couple of crashes and a muffled curse, which means that the poor guy probably just knocked over a music stand.

 

* * *

 

Harvey discovers that night that the kid can _really_ play.


End file.
